Subzero
Subzero 'is the sixty third case featured in ''Criminal Case,'' it appears as the seventh case of Virtelia. It takes place in The Northern Highlands, appearing as the first case in the district. Plot As the team arrives in The Northern Highlands, chief Godfrey sends the Player and Samson to go to a small town called 'Moontown', since most of the protest about the Mount Ivory mineral mining is situated there. They decide to walk through the mountians to calm talk about the mining and their opinions, but during their talk, they find a small ice cave in a mountain. In there, they find the corpse of town resident Sabrina Elliot, frozen in ice with a strange mark on her neck. They send the body to Shawna and discover that she was strangled. She also said that there was a burn mark on her face, suggesting that the killer threw something hot at the victim's face when they strangled her. Witht this information, they were able to discover that the killer drinks coffee. During the first chapter, the Player and Samson suspected 3 people for Sabrina's murder, army general Howard Ford, the victim's husband Frederick Elliot and Moontown resident Tracey Norris. They also discovered that the killer smells of blackberries. At the end of the first chapter, the mayor of Moontown Wynona Wakefield comes into the station, saying that she knows something about the murder. They question her about the murder and she says that the victim was her assistant and spent a lot of her time in Wynona's office. During the second chapter, they suspected two more people for the murder, mayor of Moontown Wynona Wakefield and tour guide Amanda Leighton. They also discovered that the killer owns a dog. At the end of the second chapter, Ramon tells the Player and Samson that Howard's army force is investigating the ice cave on their own. At the end of the third chapter, they discovered that the killer has frostbite and has blond hair. With that information, the Player and Samson were able to arrest Wynona Wakefield for the murder of Sabrina Elliot: Wynona confesses and says that she killed her because Sabrina found out about Wynona's secret plan with the military. Mayor Wakefield was secretly supporting a illegal military mission to blow up the highest peak in Virtelia, Mount Ivory. Sabrina discovered this so Wynona had no other chance than to kill her before Sabrina would be able to report it to the police. Wynona was then arrested and sentenced to life in prison. In the AI, the Player and Samson to talk to army general Ford about the illegal mission Wynona was talking about. He says that he never heard about anything like that but confirms that he heard lieutenant Joseph Allen mentioning something similiar, but he thought it wasn't dangerous or illegal. They question Joseph and he confirms hearing about something close to a illegal mission. He promises the Player and Samson that ne never did anything illegal and is loyal to the law. Samson suggests to have a look at the ice cave again because General Ford was investigating it. There, they find anonymous files talking about a massive bomb to blow up Mount Ivory AND Moontown alongside it. They tell General Ford about this and he says that he will tell everyone about this and make sure no one in the military is doing anything illegal. During the AI they also talk to town resident Tracey Norris. She worries about not having a mayor in Moontown. The Player and Samson go to Moontown and find a flyer about town resident Mark Mercury wanting to become mayor. They talk to him and he says that he is still searching for a opponent but really wants to become mayor of Moontown. At the end of the case, a priest comes into the station saying that he found a dead person in his church. Summary Victim * 'Sabrina Elliot '''(Found frozen in ice) Murder Weapon * '''Strangulation Killer * Wynona Wakefield Suspects Suspect's Profile *This suspect drinks coffee. *This suspect smells of blackberries. *This suspect has a dog. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has frostbite. Suspect's Profile *This suspect drinks coffee. *This suspect smells of blackberries. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has frostbite. *This suspect has blond hair. Suspect's Profile *This suspect drinks coffee. *This suspect smells of blackberries. *This suspect has a dog. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has blond hair. Suspect's Profile *This suspect drinks coffee. *This suspect smells of blackberries. *This suspect has a dog. Suspect's Appearance * This suspect has frostbite. * This suspect has blond hair. Suspect's Profile *This suspect drinks coffee. Suspect's Appearance * Quasi Suspects Killer's Profile * The killer drinks coffee. * The killer smells of blackberries. * The killer has a dog. * The killer has frostbite * The killer has blond hair. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Ice Cave. (Clues: Victim's Body, Torn Cloth, Broken Pieces) * Autipsy the Victim's Body. (18:00:00) (Result: The killer drinks coffee) * Examine Torn Cloth. (Result: Scarf) * Examine Scarf. (Result: Weird Substance) * Analyze Weird Substance. (09:00:00) (Result: The killer smells of blackberries) * Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: New Suspect: Howard Ford) * Ask General Ford about the badge. (Result: New Crime Scene: Moontown) * Investigate Moontown. (Result: Faded Photo) * Examine Faded Photo. (Result: Family Photo; Unknown Man) * Examine Unknown Man. (Result: New Suspect: Frederick Elliot) * Tell Frederick about his wife. (Result: New Suspect: Tracey Norris) * Question Tracey about the victim. * Go to Chapter 2 ! Chapter 2 * Talk with Wynona about the victim. (Result: Wynona drinks coffee, Wynona smells of blackberries; New Crime Scene: Moontown's Mayor's Office) * Investigate Moontown's Mayor's Office. (Clues: Security Camera, Trash Can) * Analyze Security Camera. (12:00:00) (Result: Talk to Frederick Elliot again) * Confront Mr Elliot about the camera footage. (Result: Frederick drinks coffee, Frederick smells of blackberries) * Examine Trash Can. (Result: Threat) * Examine Threat. (Result: Hair) * Analyze Hair. (06:00:00) (Result: The killer has a dog; New Crime Scene: Well) * Investigate Well. (Clues: Torn Paper, Locked Phone) * Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Bank Notes) * Analyze Bank Notes. (06:00:00) (Result: Talk to Tracey Norris again) * Ask Tracey about Sabrina tearing her money apart. (Result: Tracey drinks coffee, Tracey smells of blackberries) * Examine Locked Phone. (Result: New Suspect: Amanda Leighton) * Question Amanda about the text message. (Result: Amanda drinks coffee) * Go to Chapter 3 ! Chapter 3 * Confront General Ford about the investigation. (Result: Howard drinks coffee, Howard smells of blackberries, Howard has a dog; New Crime Scene: Table) * Investigate Table. (Result: Files) * Analyze Files. (12:00:00) (Result: Talk to Wynona Wakefield again) * Ask Wynona about the military files. (Result: Wynona has a dog; Tracey has a dog) * Investigate Icicles. (Clues: Scarf, Rope) * Examine Scarf. (Result: Fingernails) * Examine Rope. (Result: Hair) * Analyze Fingernails. (15:00:00) (Result: The killer has frostbite) * Analyze Hair. (09:00:00) (Result: The killer has blond hair) * Arrest the killer now ! * Go to 'Peak of Crime '(1/6) ! Peak of Crime (1/6) * Question General Ford about the illegal mission. (Result: New Quasi Suspect: Joseph Allen) * Confront Lieutenant Joseph. (Result: New Clues on Ice Cave) * Investigate Ice Cave. (Clues: Files) * Analyze Files. (06:00:00) (Result: Talk to Howard Ford again) * Tell Howard about the files. (Reward: Military Clothes) * Tracey Norris wants to talk. (Result: New Clues on Moontown; Reward: Free Burger) * Investigate Moontown. (Clues: Faded Flyer) * Examine Faded Flyer. (Result: Mayoral Election Flyer) * Analyze Mayoral Election Flyer. (03:00:00) (Result: New Quasi Suspect: Mark Mercury) * Ask Mark about the flyer. (Reward: 10000 Coins) * Go to the next case ! Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in Virtelia Category:Cases in The Northern Highlands